I Simply Cannot Do It Alone
by Neciekinns
Summary: Is a Chicago Fanfic. Velma finds somebody from her past, you learn a lot about Velma life before Chicago


Disclaimer: I don't own The musical Chicago lyrics, songs, or stories Ebb and Kander do. I don't own the movie either Rob Marshell does. I will have songs form other musicals  
  
Authors note : this is my first Chicago fan fiction, please be kind. Also I will have songs from the Broadway version, Imagine the film cast playing the parts.  
  
Setting: 6th months after the movie ends, Roxie and Velma are on tour. Lets say it's 1924  
  
I Simply Cannot Do It Alone  
  
"I simply cannot do it alone"  
  
The song lyrics said it she could not survive with someone to love someone to care and be supported. Sure she had Roxie as a dance partner and they were slowly building a friendship, but she knew deep down in her heart Roxie could never be as close as Veronica and Charlie were to her.  
  
Veronica and Charlie always had a shoulder to cry on, an ear to listen, and they offered emotional support and love. She really regretted offing them, but they had betrayed her. All or her other close relations were dead her grandma Jasmine, her mother Jane and her father Warren, and her brother Vernon died in WWI and Victor had gone out to California to be migrant farmers.  
  
She truly was alone. She was all by herself.  
  
When she was younger her family used together around the table for Sunday dinner. Her mother spent hours cooking and Veronica and Velma always helped. The dinner was always huge, they usually had Chicken or Ham that was from their animals, potatoes and green beans strait from the garden and fresh bread that was made by their grandma Jasmine.  
  
Those were the happiest days of my life, living on the Kelly family farm in northeast Iowa near the Yellow River, right by the Yellow River Forest. In the forest her sibling and her always went fishing and picked fresh berries and nuts from the forest. They went wading in the river and occasionally went canoeing. God, how she missed those days.  
  
The Farm itself was gorgeous it had over five hundred acres. It had many secret places where she used to play with her brothers and sisters. They also had many animals' pigs, turkeys, dairy and beef cows, chickens, sheep, and rabbits. But her favorite animals were the horses.  
  
Her family had 3 horses, one was a beautiful Chestnut color named Satin, one a black one named Ember, and a paint named Apache.  
  
She loved those horses and buy the age of fourteen had become one of the best riders in the area. Then all hell broke loose.  
  
It all started out when she started going to dance halls around the age of fourteen; she loved to dance and eventually became a spectacular dancer. Then one night at the age of sixteen she got really drunk and she accidentally slept with a complete stranger.  
  
For about a two month she hid it from her family but then she found out that she was going to have a baby. She tried to reason with her family after she told them, but they wouldn't accept it. Since she had no where to go she ran to a nearby town and continued her pregnancy their.  
  
Then on January 1st 1913, she gave birth to a daughter. Shortly after birth she found an orphanage and left her daughter who she named Evelyn Rose their, but before she left she gave her daughter a necklace with a key one it. She had the other haft, which was a heart and if they key was inserted in it, it would open up. She figured if she ever tried to find Evelyn again she'd know how to tell if it was her daughter or not.  
  
After leaving her at the orphanage she found her sister wandering around town and they agreed they would run away together and start a singing and dancing act, called the Kelly sisters. Shortly after they ran away she met Charlie Caroway and they fell in love and he became their manager. The rest is just history.  
  
But even after all of that, the little girl she had given up eleven years ago. She had been so beautiful when she was born with dark hair and sparkling green eyes. Maybe just, maybe she would get her daughter back.  
  
"Velma come on the bus is leaving." Roxie yelled at her.  
  
"Just a moment Roxie, I'm almost packed" Velma yelled back. "Where are we going anyway."  
  
"Iowa, Dubuque, Iowa, wherever the hell that may be." Roxie said Sarcastically. "Come on already"  
  
"O.k." Velma answered faintly. Dubuque was, were she had left her little girl all those years, ago. But then realization kicked in maybe she could get her child back and she would not be alone.  
  
And then with renewed determination she loaded the bus.  
  
SEVERAL HUNDRED MILES AWAY.  
  
Evelyn Rose Doe, clutched her necklace in her hand. She knew nothing about her parents; in fact she didn't even have a last name they just called her Evelyn Doe.  
  
She looked over at the other girls in the room, their where twelve in total, some of them she hated some she liked. God, she wanted to get out of this place, but the nuns said that her mother might come back for her, which she highly doubted.  
  
She looked into the mirror at her refection. She had long black hair, pale skin, green eyes, and had the perfect figure. Everyone called her pretty, but that caused several girls in the orphanage to hate her, especially Fran Aldman.  
  
She also was a really good singer and dancer and had won the Talent show 2 years in a row.  
  
"Goddamn it Doe Doe Turn off the light" yelled Barbra Ostran  
  
"Will do" she murmured softly she didn't fell like getting beat up tonight. She then turned off the night. She began to sing without even knowing it  
  
"There is a castle on a cloud, I like to go there in my sleep, Aren't any floors for me to sweep, Not in my castle on a cloud."  
  
"There is a room that's full of toys, There are a hundred boys and girls, Nobody shouts or talks too loud, Not in my castle on a cloud."  
  
"There is a lady all in white, Holds me and sings a lullaby, She's nice to see and she's soft to touch, She says Evelyn, I love you very much."  
  
"I know a place where no one's lost, I know a place where no one cries, Crying at all is not allowed, Not in my castle on a cloud."  
  
She then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
So did you like it, please review with suggestions ect.  
  
I Simply Cannot Do it Alone from Chicago Castle on a Cloud from Les Miserables 


End file.
